1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become smaller, significant reductions are being seen in the distance between gate electrodes, the distance between contacts, or the distance between a gate electrode and a contact.
To enhance electrical characteristics of a small-sized semiconductor device, an insulating film having a high dielectric constant may be used as a spacer of a gate electrode or an etch stop film.
Consequently, the parasitic capacitance between gate electrodes, between contacts or between a gate and a contact may be large. The large parasitic capacitance may cause an operation error and may deteriorate the electrical characteristics of the device.